yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 34: When The Weak Meets The Strong - Fools Gold
Background tumblr_mv3ojwKHyD1qbvovho1_500.gif Time: '''Night 7-8 '''Location: '''Chow Hall Participants 38d3f8f24013a12dc85d08cb0fd3fefa.jpg|Lucy Harlow 5d2d4868b57ab8e441f83133b8213a01.jpg|Eden Creed Synopsis With the Sector Games underway;Eden has decided to tie up loose ends. He didn't quite understand whether he'll survive or not. So during the event of the festivle. Eden made an appearance at the Chow Hall One last time to collect the debt , De-Nutz Hong Sho owed him. Of course things ended badly, but not all was lost when he came across a odd Lady, a one who he's find quite difficult to forget. Part I: Just another Evening '''Eden Creed : '''Nothing but silence made it's presence known within the room; the dead silence that seemed more suitable for blood-mourning vultures-the deathly silence one where parasites pierced through its lethargic ends oozing a deathly stench. Though, the room was far from obsolete, herds of men scavenged every corner of that room, there tongues caught between there trembling teeths. Though, the loud obnoxious sounds extruding the streets where the festivals held no influence upon the woodens skimmer with creeks at its darkened ends. The hearts of the battered men followed a rhythmic pulse which overcame those sounds. The young Oyabun planted his palms against the table , the men around him began to sweat. There brows furrowed forward sweat pouring down their foreheads smacking against the wooden floors to where they almost sounded like sasquatch feet. His glared green with a golden shimmer that narrowed itself at the heart of the men before him. He gave a sinister smirk as he gently dragged his finger through his midnight nigh curls parting his peculiar lips. “ First off - You must understand you have no authority over me. Therefore, your request to me could lead to the departure of your poor excuse of a head, which I doubt consist of any particular knowledge of me or my men. But, tell you what - I’ll accept this request, but you must understand what you’re getting yourself into.I’ll give you one more chance to take back your request. “ The young Eden Creed explained with much confidence and more affirmity. A man with a clean cut and a furrowed brow seated before him. His nails dirty almost like he dug himself out of his own grave only to make a request that would simply lead him back into one. He simply nodded to which Eden Creed simply accepted this mans request. “ VERY WELL THEN ! “ Eden shouted, “ LETTTTSSS GEEEETT READDDY TO RUMMBLLLLE !!! “ Eden added everyone in the room added with shouts and praises. Edens men stood behind him in there cuts, Eden simply tore them off to where he remained in a black tank top. The tank sat firmly on his chest pronouncing the cuts within his chest and abs, His dragon tattoo head piercing from his chest. Before him sat plates piled among plates filled with the fattest yet most delicious food known to men. He scoffed them down seconds between plates leaving not a second between them. The crowd stared in awe the man before him dumbfounded. Eden simply directed his attention to the meals before him; bits and bits pared from his slippery lips that oozed saliva. His cheeks bloated like a puffer fish. He’s cheating ! “ The man before him shouted quickly pulling out a dagger from beneath the table he quickly sought to puncture the dagger within Edens chest. But, he was quickly cut short of his attack due to catching a bullet to the chest knocking him back. Smoke crept from his chest retreating the end of the bullet. Eden quickly took a sip of the lemon tea that sat firmly beside him pressing his fork against the scattered meat. The death of he man before him bothering none. Benzino stood over Eden with his desert eagle aimed forward, the killer intent in his eyes were hidden behind his versace shades. “ So which one of you are paying the bill ? “ Eden questioned stabbing his fork into a piece of meat allowing it to melt at the tip of his tongue before biting away at its frigid parts. '''Lucy: Colours of varying degrees reflected on numerous forms of glass and anything else that could provide an image of similarity. Lucy could hardly keep her jaw from fumbling open as she felt the cheeky grin sweep onto her features, her fingers clasping together by the front while pressing it towards her full chest concealed, yet very noticed, by the powdered pink mid-drift top. Unable to withheld the giddy excitement which ran feral throughout her core, racing alongside her bloodstream as the nano technology which battled against felt all the more stimulated; all the more eager to unleash itself in such an environment that survived off of intensity and energetic chaos. It was toxic. The movement of bodies surrounding her, each one with their own string of unique indifference. Most lashed out with raw adrenaline fuelled by their optimistic excitement. Individual stands were on either sides, the entire place filled to the brim. The loud jester voices of boisterous discussion came from one zone in particular and Lucy was all the more eager to participate. Throwing her hands upon the door did it part, allowing her entry while masculine bodies swarmed around one table the most. Her pigtails bounced with every step, the blonde head bobbing too and fro as she tried to jump up, catching a sight of what was occurring. But aghast! These men were too tall! “Move move move move moooooove!” Came her exclaim. Lucy’s lower lip jetted out, a pout formulating while she sighed in aggravation. Her index finger jagged someone in the back, trying to poke them to gain their attention but it did not seem to do the trick. “HEY!” Growling beneath her breath finally she pounded on his back, slamming her fist against his frame with more force than provided. “MOVE YOUR BIG BOBBLY HEAD LOSER!” The man heard her voice, an enigmatic feminine tone coated in corrupted innocence. As if he was about to turn, simply glancing over her shoulder, the last of her shove flushed out. In one swing did her fist come colliding down and the result? Utterly chaotic. Wonderful. Luciana watched as the six foot five frame which had towered her, suddenly began to feel the pull of gravity, his figure coming towards the table in front of him with great speed. The sound of a gun shot went off right as his body slammed against the table, and if anything, would splatter whatever leftovers were left and possibly hit the ‘winner’ of whatever had gone on. Voices went rather silent, eyes peaking out to stare at the fallen form; a groan apparent. Due to his stature being lowered and crushing the wooden table he fell upon, all eyes would see the parted ‘hall’ which led to the short, five foot five height of Luciana Harlow. Her doe like eyes went wide, mouth perching open with an ‘O’ before she glanced about the room; catching the sight of people. Then in an instant did she provide an innocent smile, giggling quickly as the right index finger swooped up, resting against her lower lip. Biting in a sheepish manner did she finally speak along the silence. Eden Creed : '''A particular brow arched indulging in pure curiosity; Eden narrowed his green gaze which bathed in the sun's light slowly pacing itself within the cracks indented within the walls. He turned to the girl, she stuck out like a sore thumb. This sore thumb in particular was riddled in glitter and sunshine. Well, at least this is what it was made to be seen on the outside; withholding the hard infrangible shell in the inside. Eden knew better than to judge a book by it’s cover, He sought to discover everyone from the inside and out - particularly women in less of a pervy way to some but more so to many. Her absence of fear in a room full of convicts and criminals stuck out to him the most. His forehead furrowed , creases bailed at his focal point causing his eyebrows to slowly lift apart. The young aspiring king , gently slud his hands through the gentle silk fragments of his night black hair; firmly seating it upon his head to where his green gaze was forced to enforce his rule beneath the caps shadow. “ Hey, Boss you pay for this girl ? How about it darling I’ll pay you double of what he’s paying you. “ One of Edens men said, sensually moving his tongue and lips in a direction to where he’d find sexy while everyone else would find it quite disturbing. Eden chuckled, “ Big Nasty you pervert. “ Eden snickered pulling himself up from his seat. Big Nasties , pitts soaked through his shirt a moisturized blackness forged it’s way beneath his arms and down his sides. His grin furrowed into a particular smile that allowed his wreck of a face to glisten as it drenched in his own sweat; the amount of sweat pushing across his cheeks was so great that it would seem some were catching rides upon one another. “At Ease Bigs I don’t believe she’s one of those girls; are you Doll ? thats a little too much clothes don't you think ? “ Eden joked, his gang began to chuckle and laugh while keeping at their wits following their boss aggression. “ Haha , nonsense Boss ! all women are the same ! just a different price. “Bigg Nasty added continuing his signature pick up face. Eden pinched at his nose and gave a the girl a quick look. He pushed from his seat and skedaddled his way before the girl pushing his way past the men that cornered her. He stood over her she barely met his chest; Eden slightly used his thumb to flick his left nostril to the side analyzing the girl. A cute blonde indeed, but she had a particular smug attitude to her that he had to topple down a notch. “ Is that so ? Very well then - tell me lovely, what is your price ? “ '''Lucy: Long, dark eyelashes went to flutter as she glanced about the room, taking in the dark appeal and musky scent which seemed to cling to them as if it could never be washed out. Lucy cocked her head towards the left, her pigtail trailing along her exposed bicep as she scanned the individual before her. He sat upon his chair and oh /goodness/ was he a cutie! Lucy felt her insides do a little flip but something made sure she didn’t word it -maybe he seemed a bit too arrogant for her, as well? Or it’s solely because Lucy loves a delinquent challenge. A rather aggravating pair of vocal cords arose themselves, swarming to her senses as she brought the piercing pair of pupils towards the beast of a man besides the one with onyx locks. Ewe, just taking a look towards him made her feel filthy. Her upper lip sneered upwards slightly, cringing back slightly as she listened to every word dripping from her lips. “Um, not eva on your watch sweat bomb. Even in ya dreams I’d slice ya open and feed ya to my teddy.” Her tone was unwavering; not feeling an inkling of terror. Luciana was built to not be intimidated, but do the intimidating. Although, rather, more so perform the skills of one with intimidation for truly she did not host an ounce of dominance just by exterior alone. Adorned in her low-rider, white pants made of latex that held holes stretching up along the length. It dipped in a provocative manner along her waistline, teasing the eyes with her toned stomach and barely showcasing her brand which marked her upon her right hip bone. The undeniable brand of E10+. It’s meaning was ‘Elite Esper Rank 10’ while the ‘+’ notified the rest that she was one of the challenging beings. Unless someone worked in Esper, no one would really know. Or, if they did their research. With her right hand resting against her hip did she cock her one eyebrow up, the cheeky smirk unwavering as it seemed to penetrate her porcelain features. Truly she appeared more like a darling doll: attractive, tempting, and somehow maintaining an innocent edge? Perhaps it was the pigtails and pink? Whatever, it totally worked, right?! The chuckle of the dark haired male made her narrow her eyes, watching in an analytical manner as he eased himself from his seat, standing at a rather tall height as well. Gosh, what did these men eat? Humans? Her eye’s went a little wide at the thought until her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. Totally /ew/ to the /extreme/. Mentioning the ‘Big Nasty’ made her glance back to the sweat bomb, her head shaking from side to side; pigtails briefly catching along the biceps of others nearby her. “One of /what/? -“ Lucy began to say, curiosity growing as the seconds ticked by. Her voice was rolled off though, drowned out by ‘Big Nasty’ over there whom held true to his title. Once he spoke she rolled her eyes, smile hitching back up with a sadistic glint burrowing in the crevices. Just waiting to come out and play. Her height was made even smaller by comparison. The male made his way over, towering above her as she peaked up, letting the blue absorb his own image and watching his head tilt in its own manner; analysing her almost how she did him. “My price is knockin’ ya teeth in cutie.” Her quip ended with people watching her all the more. They figured she was a fool. This petite thing that appeared like she didn’t know any form of combat, or was any sort of threat. Yet she was barking against the tree of this attractive man. Pushing limits. Playing games. Luciana felt her smile grow, a shimmer in the depths of her irises while she teetered back and forth on her heels. With a slight whistle hanging in the air could she bring her right hand up, tapping the pad of it against his chest before seeming to almost make use of her index and forefinger, ‘walking’ them along his frame. “Besides, even if I had a price, you couldn’t afford me.~” The smile would haunt them even in their dreams and the giggle that followed suit only made the attitude of the room all the more provoking. Eden Creed: '''Eden remained at the mercy of her fingertips; his skin worshiping every delicate touch bowing their heads and slaving at there worthy of awe queen in all and every direction those soft pelican fingers of hers decided to take them. This was new to him, never has a women sought the ability to apprehend him. To achieve domination over him was a no - no, he refused to allow it to go on any longer especially not in front of the men he was chosen to lead. But in the midst of all, he noticed something- this thing was all it took to stop him in his tracks, this is what enforced the power of a woman's touch. The smell the fragrance pouring from her his mind at a race against himself - Her scent had a rhythm of it's own , it was witchcraft his body was held against it's will for once he understood weakness and he hated it. The guys all circled Eden and the girl a bit confused as to what their boss was in the midst of doing next. A smile peeled from his lips once more - with all his condemned strength; the last concealment he was able to encounter using the key of his pride, to gather enough strength to overpower her seduction. He quickly placed his hands over hers, the difference in size held a very good advantage in his set of sights. Sealing his palms closed over hers, he was shocked to realized the strength behind her touch was still able to sink between his fingertips. Quickly he retracted her hand back to her gently laying it across her chest. He snickered, feeling a rather large sense of control once again. Quickly, he narrowed his free hand beneath her chin, slightly pinching them to where her chin would be at the center of his palm. He eased in closer, the Irish scented Listerine from this morning could be felt rolling across his tongue creating an image of an Irish paradise before him. He smiled , sealing a bit of space between them. " Heh, you'll be surprised dear; you have no idea on what I can and not afford. But, then again, I may be wrong your numbers could possibly outstretch mine. Well, if that's the case I'd like to let you know that means very little to me. Buying anything has lost its taste in this day and age - now a days if you really want something you take it. " Eden told her , his grasp a bit tighter but not in a way any girl wouldn't like. " And boys when was the last time I wasn't able to take ? " Eden questioned to where all his men replied at once " Not in this lifetime boss. " Eden smiled slowly letting go burying his hands within his pockets. He stood over the girl feeling as if he won this test of strength; he felt mightier than the sword. It's been awhile since he was forced to test his masculinity . One might wonder what was fates reason for them to have encountered, especially here of all places. Part II : Silly Lucy Fist are for Men ! '''Lucy : Her hand appeared all the more small against his own; the clutch seeming to entirely consume it. Yet, even in her petite mannerism, she knew he could feel the force behind it. The insane damage it could produce and has produced. Memories and thoughts pooled back to the mind of Luciana, drinking in all the blood and torn limbs back in Esper when she was forced to fight against the other experiments and creations. Forced to tear and destroy in order to prevail and survive. One would assume she did it as that: a pure act of survival. But no, Lucy wasn’t solely doing it out to see another day, she continued because she enjoyed it. It became a large part of who she is. Sadistic, cute and crazy! Lucy allowed the hand of the masculine being to grasp along her chin, nudging her in a manner that eased themselves a bit closer in proximity. One glance into the emerald hue’s made her want to slam her fist into his face. Why? ‘Cause she would totally kiss him right now if she could. Ugh, hormones, so annoying! Clouding all her judgement. Tsk. Watching his lips move along with each syllable, Lucy flecked back to his eyes and then brought her hand up, tapping the pads of her fingers against his cheek about three times. Her smile grew with each tap. “That’s a nice story cutie but I’m afraid I ain’t got the patience to listen.~” With a melodic little sing at the end of her sentence did her other hand slip out and down, roaming against his chest again for good measure before she retreated to her pants, guiding to the back of her belt and clipping out a certain object of hers. As his grip tightened for but a moment, soon to release and push the hands into his pant pockets, the way he exerted himself made her all the more excited to press the button. She wondered what the time ticked on this detonator? “Oh no, there is something on your face!” Her eyes went wide then, full plump lips down casting to a pout as she pulled one free hand up, feigning a gasp while it swarmed the air. Some people glanced to the man’s face, checking to see what she saw; wondering. That was until the awed lips faded, her smile stretched into a giggling smirk while the hand near her belt pelted backwards, thrashing forwards to bang against his chest with all her force. The impact of her fist to his chest, given being who she was due to Esper, should cause him to fling farther into the room. Quite possibly to the point of bashing into the crowd behind him after tripping over the falling beast from before. Lucy wasn’t gentle, even if she looked like she should be. “BINGO! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!~ AHAHA!” Lucy jumped up after she acted, trying to peak and see the teddy bear sticker she would have slapped along his chest due to her action. Her body bounced a little up and down, chest bouncing due to it while her pigtails flopped here and there. The eyes of some, if he did fall back, would have gone rather wide, clearly not expecting the action. Eden Creed: // Oh no, there is something on your face!”// He didn't quite understand exactly what she meant by that ; he was dumbfounded, to say the least. Was this her move ? or was there really something on his face ? Eden looked to the other guys in the room, they were all as lost as he was; narrowing his gaze towards the women before him. " Im sorry, eh ? " he narrowed a brow forward , " What's on my fa- .. " he was cut short at the force of a fist. More specifically her fist, his eyes pulsated upwards enlarged to where all seemed larger to him. Gravity, lost there grasp of him as his body took off like a rocket at the sound of " 1 ". It was slow, but every moment held it's own as his body as well as every sense of pride he had left went airborne. Eden Creed, landed among his men. " BOSS ! " they shouted, Benzino quickly reached within his holster in search of a desert eagle. At the sight of it, he quickly sought to aim it's glimmering glow at the end of it's metallic surface, towards the girl. " Why you ?! " Benzino quickly shouted, his blonde hair at a frenzy at the sight of his friend. Eden quickly motioned his grasp towards the wrist of Ben; " stand down. " he said seating his gaze about the girl once more, Eden pulled himself back to his feet, the red crimson glow of blood came jaywalking down his cheeks. " Not bad. " Eden complimented slowly dusting off his uniform. The teddy bear sticker remaining at his chest. " But aren't you a naughty birdie ? " Eden joked, due to his psycho chi. Eden reacted to pain differently than others, in Eden's case it excited him. He yearned for blood shed, even if the blood was his own. The eyes and murmurs of men tightened that very ambience of the room. " Heh. " Hauling his hips low while setting his upper boy afloat upwards, he struck his right foot forward leaving the left behind to where it had been aimed downwards. He planted the sole of that right foot upon the wall and smirked. Due to his elastic ability he was able to focus his elasticity at the ankles of his foot. Due to this, Eden allowed himself to gather as much time needed to apprehend this girl. Eden quickly leapt from the base of the wall at a tremendous speed. The wall he planted his foot upon nearly falling apart. the momentum and velocity both conjoined his capability to move at heightened speeds if this were successful, Eden's grasp would have connected with the feline throat of the women. If this were successful. Edens grasp upon her neck would tighten gently holding her above her feet barely touching the ground. " Hit me ? I didn't even get to catch your name ? " Lucy ✥: To those of the men whom were not sanctioned into surprise managed to bring themselves about in a more quick and effective manner. As the image of Mr. Handsome flooded back to the wall, his body crushing against other men, Lucy felt the wet muscle of her tongue slip between her lips, soon to coat along the upper portion of her mouth before retreating back to its home. The blonde hardly moved about much yet brought her hands together, clasping in a mockery of applause while she giggled at his form. The shuffle of his height adjusting back to his former position caught her attention. Along with the sudden shift in atmosphere. One man held up a weapon towards her, threatening her with empty promises. All that Lucy did was glance to him and provide the male with something to dream about. A wink. The so called ‘Boss’ whom she had bestowed her sticker upon managed to keep it there, his baritone octaves channeling out and instructing the hound to lower his guard. A compliment soon drifted to her ear canals, filling them with sweetness while the blood caught her eye. It’s crimson lullaby sang to her in the most haunting of manners; echoing her to continue. Encouraging her to draw a bit more. And my, if an attractive man didn’t do it enough, throw in some blood and goodness she could become buddy! Luciana felt her fingers entwine and then loosen by each portion. She held her breath lightly, giving nothing but a charming grin for his eyes to bare witness too. From her watching him, inhaling his presence, surely she could catch the glimmer in his own irises on how he fed of her own delight. The chaos and carnage beckoning to embrace them both with open arms. “I wouldn’t say naughty…” Lucy tapped her chin, eyes drifting off elsewhere, perhaps to the ceiling, before poking back about to stare at him. One shift in his foot made her catch sight of it. Made her see what Esper forced her to calculate. In the air of silence, shattered by nothing but the winds of whispering flooding from mouths she ignored, soon did Monsieur Cuteness book it towards her. /Just/ in time did she swerve, and if it was caught in slow motion, her hair would almost slap against his nose. Her body turned enough, almost like a dance itself upon the heels of her feet, while she pushed forwards a bit and brought her lips towards his cheek. The tongue flecked out and glided along the spilled blood; tasting it before she swallowed. “I’d say more like… overly energetic?” Lucy was still in a proximity that he could lash back at her, and my was she waiting. Gosh this was so exciting! Ugh, she hasn’t had this much fun in /months/! Now if only there were less people and a lot more blood. Watching him, her shoulder brushing against his own, she peaked along his frame; glancing up due to his height. She had no weapon handy right now, more or less just toying with him. Testing the waters. Oh his energy was so intoxicating! “Aha~ My name? You can call me Lucy.” With the pad of her index finger, the tip would reach up and go to tap against the end of his nose; having to really get on her tippy-toes in order to gain the length. If he saw the opportunity, he would be able to snag at her wrist and most likely twist her body so her back was against his torso. The eyes of many were watching. 'Eden Creed: '''His teeth remained clenched; The seated among each other sizzling ,sparks could be seen flew from there top and bottoms - his tongue remained imprisoned to his strengthened fixated jaws. His fingers narrowing their individual bodies forward pronouncing his knuckles which began to broaden at the heap of this exciting moment . Enforcing it’s inevitable presence, The hair amongst his skin took a sudden wave all in a moment of disbelief. You could hear that “ Ahhh “ as they were the “WHOS” to Edens Horton. His grasp caught it all, the buffed up winds, the air pulsating through those violent-artificial body followed by the sudden sighs and awes of the men who surrounded the room. Within it all , was his rush- his disbelief his unwavering confront conscious. His mind remained a plaintiff to his own gaze one was lying to the other he believed. his grasp was able to capture it all - all but one. This girl was able to evade his attack, his green-hazel hues widened, his body remained in said position; His tongue refusing to altercate itself through the hole it coward itself within. His hand remained upset of her pelican skin, her tiny petite neck that looked as if it took little of his hand to over-power. concerning tension flooded the room. Eden Creed . the man who faced men who sparked fear in the heart of gods could barely lay a finger on this one girl. A girl who seemed so harmless - she was fast he thought. Usually, it didn’t take this long to get a women in his grasp ; In most cases Eden didn’t have to lend a finger fore they came at there own will, he knew it would take more than good looks and a chivalry charm to get this girl off her feet. Because for some odd reason this woman - this particular woman was able to overcome all he felt the luxury of throwing at her. He analyzed her movements, picking up on the direction she aimed her body allowing him an opening. The opportunity was too good to be counted as an advantage; but he decided to indulge himself within her little game. It’s been awhile since he had this much fun. He quickly latched a tight grasp upon her wrist, all in one fluid motion he quickly spun her to where her back was against his boldened chest. To which he pushed out in attempt in making it more difficult to slip from his grasp. “You're lucky you have a nice rack or I’d rip your head off your shoulders ! “ Eden exclaimed with much frustration followed a bit of curiosity as to how she was able to put up such a fight against him. He slid his hands through the woman's legs, this was followed by the flexion of his biceps to where he pulled her back placing the weight of his arms upon her chest at an attempt of pulling her back along with him. If this were proven successful, Eden would have quickly shifted his body to the right allowing her body to crash against the wall with a sickening thud. So sickening, it would seem as if the decade old wood plastered among these walls were reanimated. “ What exactly is it are you aiming to succeed here lady ?! “ He shouted locking his hands upon her wrist while keeping his leg below her attempting to keep her pinned against the wall assuming previous hits were successful. '''Lucy: '''She could practically drink down his shock. It exhilarated her in the best way, wracking through her body and seeming to pulsate as she breathed. Her face was still more along the side of his, lips hovering the cheek from where she had licked up the splatter of blood she had seemed to release. The iron was highly noted along her tastebuds, making her blue eyes fleck to a purple glint for a brief moment. As she sighed, a cheeky giggle seeping past her mouth, Lucy watched his eyes still harbouring the expression of consternation. Luciana had left herself open from where she stood, quite enthusiastic on the concept of feeling strong arms around her only to be pushed back when she felt ready. It was the thrill she desired. The act of taking risks and pushing the limits of what she wasn’t sure she could complete or not. Such a fool’s way of living her life, for one day she could end up dead, but right now… right now she’ll keep to her boundary line annihilation. He took it. With a swish was his clutch around her wrist. Body flushed to turn, feeling the sweep of her boots grinding against the wooden floorboards beneath her and soon her back pressed firmly against his chest. “Ooo, Mista strong man ova here. How much ya bench pressin’, huh?” Luciana spoke out, bobbing her head towards the left in order to tap against his bicep before he decided to shift. The muscle was highly noted. “Huh, tank man ova here.” Once the words left her mouth did she smile. Her entire expression retained incorruptibility. As if she was truly but an honest female playing a harmless game of tag. “Ya think I have a nice rack? Oh that’s so nice of you! You have a nice one too.” His pectorals were quite large, but clearly she was over extending the nature of them. So what? Girl had jokes. Too many of them. The frustration laced along his speech, entwining enough as if it rang throughout her mind. Within a second did legs slip between her legs, body hauling her up in order to -CRASH! He turned and she was thrown into the wall. His body was still pressed against her but the force was recognised. Cracks came along the boards surrounding them and a groan slipped from her lips, it’s tone sounding more like a gratified moan than anything. Lucy was a masochistic little crazy so who knew which was which, truly. A shout sung like an orchestra; fuelling her need for delicious mayhem. Lucy felt his hands lock along her wrists, trying to keep her there while his leg nestled below. Turning her head, cheek just raised off the wall enough, her hair pooled around her scalp and down her shoulders like an ocean. Pigtails all in a fury. Her mid-drift top teetered close to more above, threatening to make clear indication of her pink bra strap buried beneath. “Aiming to succeed?” Lucy repeated what he said, almost feigning a sigh as she pretended to think. “Huh, I guess I never got that far.” Right as she voiced such things did her eye’s flash a vibrant purple, seeming to almost glow in the second while her nails grew. She ensnared her wrists to push around, twisting within his grip and catching along his own wrists. The nails, nails that seemed to be made of metal, extended in order to go and pierce into his flesh. If that worked he might lose some of his strength, staggered by the surprise and go to slither her wrists out from his hold, almost tearing her nails from his flesh. The splatter of blood would drip along to her white pants, and as she’d glance down did she pout, but then look up to harbour a vicious grin. “You look so much hotter when you’re bleeding.” Lucy snickered, tossing him a wink before thrashing her head back and going to slam it against his face. Blood dribbled down from her own lip due to him crashing her into the wall, leaking down to her chin before tainting her top. Part III : " But you're Special.. " '''Eden Creed: '''Believing the battle was won was his first fatal flaw. His favored by mother-nature gaze met her mesmerizing irises that melted sensually within his. But, the seconds taken to pull himself back into the heap of battle he quickly felt his hands coward beneath hers. The cool metallic nails of hers swapped a taste of his crimson river pouring from his grasp seeping between his fingers like the neverending river upon the desolate rocks. He felt the metal within his bloodstream, the taste of metal ran down his tongue. His eyes glazed over to the female, his knees forced to seat itself about to wooden floor, creaks and cracks could be heard bouncing from all four walls of the room. Roaches and other with little value critters could be heard cowering beneath the floorboards in search of a point of interest to where they’d remain in hidden. Completely safe from that battle that had been occurring in thus room. He, allowed her to believe she had the upper hand. Edens men remained at their wits they believed Eden to have been holding back was it because she was a girl ? or did he find a liking to the female ? They couldn't quite understand it; knowing Boss Creed , he was the toughest man to understand; so attempting to understand him was a fools job. One who had no intent in living what was left of their unbearable life so they spend it aiming to understand and read the inapprehensible. Eden slowly tagged his gazze upon hers, the moment she swung her head forward aiming to smash it against his; a gentle sly smirk slowly crept it’s way at the end of pearly white cheek. The moment her head met his, Eden felt the full force knock his head back. The impact was sickening, his hair fell over his face, but the moment Lucy would attempt to pull her head back she would have found it to difficult to remove it. Why was this ? Eden was able to coat his skin in a sticky substance it’s strength was remarkable, the moment Lucy pulled back she would quickly find that her head is retracted back to Edens. He gave off a gentle smirk, he gently slid his masculine hands across her pelican cheeks. “ You should feel special; I don’t usually give women my all on the first date. “ He said before allowing his hand to sink into her cheek his fingers intertwining with her blonde locks. “ But , you’re special “ Eden added before licking a bit of blood off his cheek; “ How about it huh ? who am I to be selfish ! lets see how much you bleed ~ “ Eden whispered before gently pressing the his pink coated cushion lips upon the temple of her nose. This was simply a distraction to cover up for his incoming attack. Eden quickly pulled his free hand from his side, lunging his elbow back and centering his knuckles at her abdomen. “ Say cheese ! “ Eden shouted before forcing his fist forward at heightened speed. He could hear the winds whimper beneath the mercy of his fist. “ ooof “ is what he heard the winds begin to quiver. Edens knuckles coated in a purple array of light. Eden quickly attempted to smash his knuckles into her abdomen, if this were successful she’d feel her knuckles sink into her abdomen at a quickened pace. This was the thunderous paw, one of Edens finishing attacks taught to him by Kins father. It’s where ten punches are thrown with one fist, but so quick the person at the receiving end of the punch would only see one punch not feeling those ten punches until the one they saw finally met it’s destination. If this were successful, her body would have been blasted back knocking smashing through the wooden wall. Eden would have followed her; his men followed as they were now in a room swarming with people eating away at the crap the chief wouldn't serve to the V.I.P’s . “ OH NOO Please Oyabun not here ! “ The Chief shouted cowering beneath the restaurant table, Edens voice remained absent as his gaze refused to part ways with her. Edens men quickly pushing the chief back into the kitchen. Part IV : SIKKKKEE '''Lucy:'He had pretty eyes. That thought crossed her mind although she’d be damned to voice it. Just kidding, she totally would, but this wasn’t the time- was it? For when her face crashed alongside his own, the crunch was remarkable. It exhilarated her… right until she had to try and bring her head back. Within a second did it force itself back towards his own skull, smashing along against something which made her brows furrow. “Did you get GUM in my HAIR?!” Luciana almost squeezed, totally not enjoying that very concept of it. Although she was raised in Esper the female cared a lot about her locks; one thing she took pride in the most. Lucy could feel the devious smirk slithering upon his image. The shift of his cheek was noted highly. His words rang out like a bell to her senses, enrapturing along her ears before hands swept along up and towards her cheeks. Tender and smooth. Highly suspicious. Soon did it sink within and the force of his hand venturing towards her hair, tugging along one of her pigtails caused her face to jerk in an odd direction. From that could she not help but catch sight of him licking at his own blood that she aided in spilling. Although the position was off, the smile hardly fluctuated; anything, it grew. As she snickered, giggling in her own form, Lucy brought her teeth up and dragged it along the bottom of her lip, biting it. The act was something one could title as provocative, even with her eyes drifting from wide to more of a feline appeal. As he leaned closer, pressing lips along her nose, Lucy knew to keep her guard up. Even if her stomach did a little tummy tuck of butterflies. Heavens, no, /not right now/. She flexed her stomach. The impounding of a fist hurdled into her core, hard enough that as he made a mockery of taking a photo did her body launch back like a rocket. An already decaying wall tumbled, figure slipping straight through the weak construction. Two walls she hit. Two. The final straw of her silencing in movement was hitting the restaurant, from there which her body reclined backwards, hurdling over the entrance counter before landing upon her head; legs upwards and ass in the air as her back found it’s stability on one of the nearby chairs. “DON’T WORRY.” She shouted, arms out and then bringing towards her skull, rather holding it on either side. “I LANDED ON MY HEAD!~” Lucy seemed to cackle before she groaned, rolling her figure off from the spot and towards her side. With her left hand did she raise it up, clutching the side of the surface to the table and hoisting her body upwards. She swayed slightly from side to side, eyes a bit dizzy before contorting her head, letting it crack upon her neck and then getting back to her position. Already she could feel blood dripping down from a cut that sliced through her latex, plus upon her right bicep. A scratch was also apparent upon her high cheekbone on the right of her face. The parade of men came closer and the head honcho strolled along; navigating through the carnage and ignoring the voice of his chef. With a smile she glanced to him, white teeth stained in blood while shaking her head back and forth -pigtails in a flurry. “You really know how tu’ make a girl feel special, for sure.” Lucy exclaimed, arms outstretching on either side as she elongated her body; stretching so it seemed. Her back bent in the opposite direction for but a moment, letting the shirt rise while a portion of her pants hung a bit lower, exposing the brand along her hipbone. Licking her bloody lip, Lucy felt her nails retract before she cracked her knuckles. “Oh! This is so much fun! Ya really wanna dance huh? Okay!” The vibrant purple eyes glimmered under the fluorescent lighting, bouncing in her stance before she brought her fingers along to the back of her belt. No one seemed to notice how she always entered with weapons on her frame. Ensnaring around the cupcake, she retracted her hand, letting their eyes bare witness to the glory of the grenade. It’s fashion was adorable, and she knew it (she had demanded it be so!), and with bringing it to her lips did she tear off the cherry and fling it onto the ground. “I saw it on the TV! Everyone knows a real party has smoke! Let’s make it PINK!” In that instant did the entire thing explode, coursing throughout the room and polluting it with a thick horde of pink smoke. A partial glitter existed in the haze, and with the eyes of others could they notice the sting it delivered to their pupils. The coughing, the gurgle, the blind spot. No one would be able to see, and if he was not immune to such things, it would probably do a smidgen to her favour. Besides, she’s gotta act quick, it don’t last for long! Quickly Lucy ran towards him in the smoke, nails growing and going up to go and drag along his chest. Penetrate the skin and leave a mark to remember for when she’s gone, gone, gone!~ If that proved successful she would turn her figure towards the left, bring her leg up in a swirl and go to slam her boot alongside his skull. If he had managed to avoid her nails, Lucy would make sure to slip her hand back and slide enough so she could bring the boot under his own legs -try to trip him! “I totally think they call this the tango, yeah?” 'Eden Creed: '''Voices clashed among the noises of flying furniture; one by one they were being launched across the room. People of different cultural and backgrounds scattered across the night teal marble. Like ants at the fall of there Ant mound, taking shelter and protection behind wherever seemed fit. People outraged with fear found safety in departing the tremendous outcome of safety hazards just bound to look ugly in the midst of this here fall out. Upon her landing, she said something that made Eden chuckle, with humor came pain. One would expect this due to the trading of blows, while holding his abdomen he gave off a low and gentle groan. This was an attempt of keeping his cool and well earned image. He crept his fingers within the heel of darkness that peered through the opening of his pockets, to where his whole hand was absent leaving the fairness of his wrist with a hint of imprints by watches and bracelets , at the mercy of her view. Not too much later, Eden pulled out a pack of cigars followed by a lighter. His gaze remained on her, like the moon at the brink of night he welcomed all he was given at few due to the lack of time. He softly slid his favorite muscle across the dryness of his bottom lips. Then, he swiftly planted the bottom of the cigar at the root of his mouth were it was stabilized long enough for him to stand his cigar below it’s tip. He dragged his thumb at the metal end of the lighter, and with that second small flame leapt for it’s opening. Eden allowed his free hand to sit above the very edge of the flame, where it’s flames held a darker tint. His skin hairs burning away whitening to asked at the brink of the flames. Soon, his cigar was lit to where he can remain content; but this was proven unsuccessful due to what Lucy had retrieved. It didn’t seem like much; but then again Eden didn’t see Lucy as much of a trouble as well and that ended quite nicely, don’t you think ? She quickly unleaded the weapon onto the marble floor, Edens ears perked up at the tension it held; the floor and what seemed to be a grenade clashed like natural born enemies. A thick rush of smoke quickly overcame the room, It’s mercy was absence. It’s mission was clear; Eden felt his body tremble beneath the overlaying thick sheets of the smoke. “ What.. the.. hel- “ Eden exclaimed unable to get the words out right. Soon he was forced upon his knee’s; up until he caught the feeling of nails clawing against his bare skin. He didn’t know whether to be turned on or to hit back , but he did know this though. It hurt like hell ! Eden quickly fell forward slamming the face of his palm onto the marble floor. A loud SMACK ! echoed across the room. Eden then met the rude awakening of her heel; his eyes retreated to the back of his head. Blood, spilt from the ends of his smirk which remained standing tall and strong, he then fell beneath her boot forcing him to roll across the floor a bit. “ Heh, not bad. “ Eden softly said before pulling himself back amongst his feet. “heh… not bad at all. " '''Lucy:'He realised what was going on and perhaps all he'd see before the smoke really fogged up would be her devious little smile. Her fingers would twinkle like a false form of a wave, an indifferent manner, before unleashing what she had on him. While his voice rung out along the sounds of agonising quips in pain due to the sting of the smoke, Lucy would peak down upon his fallen form and bend along her waist. She'd take in his form, fallen beneath her boot while she blinked. /'Not bad, not bad at all.'/ Is what strung out and could be heard making her cheeks almost pinch in glee. "Thanks, I try hard yanno?!" Little minx and her quick jester words. Luciana analysed him as he tried to adjust his frame, hoisting himself slowly back to his feet as she was near. His figure would begin to manage its back to towering above her, creeping up like an incoming, intimidating shadow. Her lashes fluttered as she blinked, taking him in before the smog began to clear. The tattered form of his chest, where her nails had done a number on him, glistened in a way she couldn't help but enjoy. One step would inch backwards. She enjoyed pain, but c'mon, they had to work for it, right? Wiggling her eyebrows did the smoke still lift along the room and she remained unaffected -the coughing of others making her giggles musical. Then, as if she was about to ready herself to raise her hand, pulling her elbow back to engage in a delightful punch to his nose, something began to ring out. Something upon her neck. Something she had forgotten. Her eye's went wide and then her bottom lip jetted out, pouting in such a manner. "D'awe dammit, and I was havin' so much fun." She exclaimed, her tone an aggravated sigh. Pushing along her feet and teetering back and forth, Luciana smirked at the man once he was fully standing, bringing her index finger out to run along where blood tried to jog. Staring at him intently she placed it between her lips, letting her tongue swirl about the iron before retracting the muscle and dropping her hand. "Gotta run cutie, thanks for the bruises." The beeping was driving her up the wall while she pushed her fingers along her lips, blowing him a bloody kiss in the making. With a fruitful wink did she turn herself, hair flinging back and most likely smacking him in the nose, then body heading towards the door. Pushing at the restaurant entrance she could feel the air of today licking at the exposed flesh and in a hurry she'd navigate the streets, making sure she got back before that damned man found out where she was. Epilouge { Uubs Post here } Category:Ark 23